mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Great Marduk
The Great Marduk is a supporting anti-villain character in the Tekken series who was introduced in Tekken 4 and has returned for all subsequent releases except for Tekken 7 due to his low popularity, like Ma tako ko Jama and Bruce Irvin. Biography Undefeated for four years in the professional wrestling circuit, Marduk was once a very respected and feared Vale Tudo fighter. However, Marduck was expelled from the professional ranks after being linked to a minor scandal with a woman. Bitter against his peers and society, Marduk's wrath and pre-human inner specie consumed his soul. One day, Marduk started a bar brawl in west Arizona and killed the bartender who tried to calm everyone down during the brawl and another brawler, who turned out to be Armour King. Convicted for two-degree manslaughter, Marduk was sentenced to ten years in the state penitentiary. Three years later, Marduk was released from prison by bribing a prison official with money he found after raping out another inmate in the showers after he tried to pick up the soap. An envelope is delivered to the Great One shortly after his release. The aching caveman opens the envelope to find a plane ticket and an article about The 'King of Iron Fist Tournament' 4. Marduk joined in the tournament without a second thought but lost against King in the 6th round after being weakened in the 5th one where he had to face a JACK. Mad as whole hell due to his loss, Marduk raged all around and even destroyed an entire car after walking out of the WWE Studio. When he came home he was still unable to accept his loss to King in the tournament, but Marduk decided to transform himself into the ultimate weapon. One day, Marduk in a black jaguar mask (mimicking Armour King), beat everyone in a Vale Tudo tournament to a bloody pulp and made three opponents go to the hospital. "King! You're next!" yelled Marduk. The stage was set for a rematch at the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5. During this tournament he also attempted to rape Anna Williams. Unfortunately for Marduk, like in the previous tournament, he lost to King once more. Out of pure shock, Marduk conceded and accepted his defeat and King offered his hand in friendship, which Marduck also accepted, reconciling the difference between the two. Due to being no KoTIF Tournaments for the main plot in Tekken 6, Marduk instead interfered a typical one-on-one boxing match. The boxers have just begun their bout when Marduk comes into the ring and interrupts, challenging both of them to fight him or continue living "cowards". The referee tries to stop the mad primate, only to be knocked out a far by Marduk. The two boxers decide to finally attack Marduk but are easily taken down with one blow to their faces. Marduk taunts the audience and everyone around and gloats in front of the camera and the cameraman, tearing up the ropes in the boxing ring and pulls out a typical caveman club and laughs like mad. Steve Fox, who is in the audience, has a look of disgust on his face as he gets out of his seat to confront Marduk. The Great Marduk fought a gruelling battle with the Mishima-created boxer, but was defeated at the last second. While getting up for another round all the while cursing and yelling, Fox just punched him three times straight in the face, finally knocking the big man down. After coming to, Marduck left the building all angry but disappointed and even knocked down a few annoying cheerers and security guards while walking out. It is known that Greg Marduk is still friends today with King. Probably the only friend he ever had and will have. King once even paid money out of his own pockets to pay for Marduck's hospital bills after blowing up a car with his fists and caveman club. Quotes Powers and abilities A typical "big and slow" fighter with strong moves as expected from a caveman, Marduk has great throws and unique grapples thanks to his Vale Tudo training. His main drawback is that most of his attacks have a very slow startup time; making them unreliable when trying to defeat an enemy before lunchtime, making him the slowest possible character in general. However, when his attacks do hit, players are rewarded with some vegan pie and heavy damage to the opponent and also some very useful launch properties. His "ready" position and stance is also another good tactic at unsettling opponents with ease as the grapple attacks are very effective and eat out a decent amount of an opponent's health without performing a combo. Marduk is also one of the few characters that can grab opponents whilst they are in the air. This can be used during a juggle or just when the opponent jumps. His air grabs are a good tactic at dealing an extra bit of damage and he can throw enemies far as even 9'3 feet or more. Sadly however, some of his wrestling moves or moves in general lack takedowns. Personality and traits Marduk is an extremely violent and short-tempered individual. He is very brash, unique and tends to be quite unkind to others around him regardless of gender. He is also incredibly cocky, arrogant, ruthless and has a huge ego. To be fair, he is a Neanderthal, which could explain his mental unstable mannerism and he just can't control himself. He even tends to act like a vicious and wild animal while breathing heavily and violently, and also precedes to punch his own self before fights. Other actions that contribute to his prehistoric specie is when he killed the bartender and Armour King in a bar brawl just because he was in a bad mood, albeit it may have been unintentional and we will never really figure out what kind of a pain in the s Armour and the barman were to Marduk. The only people that Craig ever seemed to really care about were his relatives of his long, dead Australopithecus race. Although just as cocky and belligerent as always, he has since become progressively more good-natured after befriending his ex-rival, King. Trivia *It is unknown how Marduk can still look so young or even be alive since he is a prehistoric figure, aged over 160,000 years. It is possible he encountered some sorcerer, wizard or a witch at some point in his life and he/she gave him a life expectancy spell of sorts. It is unknown what Marduk did for him/her in return nor how he learned to speak English or human language in general. **Although one can assume Marduk simply learned English during his long time of living on Earth. *Not surprisingly, Marduk has some moves taken from the real life Japanese mixed martial artist "Gracie Hunter" Sakuraba. *Marduk is the only character who uses a knee for a low kick. *Marduk is one of the tallest characters in the Tekken series along with Azazel, Ogre, Kuma, Panda and Bloody Nancy-MC849J. *Craig Marduk's sub-bosses in Tekken 5 are Anna Williams and King while his stage is the City Jungle. *Marduk can also be customised to look like or at least resemble Jax Briggs. *In Tekken X Street Fighter, Marduk, along with Jin Kazama and Guile are the only characters to use profanity in the game. *Marduk is actually the name of a Mesopotamian god. Gallery Marduck_und_Kink.png|Marduck and King in a snowing land. Gr8_Marduck_models.jpg|Tekken 4 Marduck's models. Marducky.jpg|Marduck with his large-s leg. Marduck_VS_Steve.jpg|Marduk fighting Steve Fox. Marudck_holding_boxers.jpg|Greg holding two boxers with ease. 2_Marducs.png|Marduck models. Mini_Marudkc.jpg|Not so tall now, are ya, Marduck? Theme song Although while Marduk is no sub-human nationalist his theme is FilthyFrank's Caveman music, a good tune of his generation. Category:Characters Category:Non Humans Category:Tekken Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Old Farts Category:Giants Category:Asians Category:Wrestlers Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Perverts Category:Characters with Theme Songs Category:Mean son of bitches